


You're my only lighthouse

by lovewido



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Daryl is the sweetest boyfriend ever, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Rick Grimes, Teenage Pregnancy, and smut ofc, mpreg!Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: High school was a blast, the friends he made, the good memories he made. Before they knew it, they were already seniors. Shane, his best friend, had made out with god knows how many girls, Michonne had landed herself a girlfriend named Andrea, Glenn was busy trying to get Maggie, one of the most beautiful girls of the school.And him? He had found himself a boyfriend, the so-called ‘bad boy’ from the school, Daryl Dixon. The guy that skipped classes, rode a motorcycle, smoked cigarettes.. the boy with the father that had many problems with the cops, the boy with a big brother who was wasted or high most of the time. The boy no-one ever thought about talking to. Well, Rick had to be an exception. He remembered walking to the boy, the cold glare he had gotten from the man. It was almost weird to think it had been ten months since he first approached the boy._________________or: the teenage pregnancy fic no-one has asked for but I still wrote it anyway.





	1. Six weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self restraint save me.   
> So here is a fanfic about a teenage pregnancy.  
> I have no regrets  
> Title from "Lighthouse - Urban Lights"

High school was a blast, the friends he made, the good memories he made. Before they knew it, they were already seniors. Shane, his best friend, had made out with god knows how many girls, Michonne had landed herself a girlfriend named Andrea, Glenn was busy trying to get Maggie, one of the most beautiful girls of the school. 

And him? He had found himself a boyfriend, the so-called ‘bad boy’ from the school, Daryl Dixon. The guy that skipped classes, rode a motorcycle, smoked cigarettes.. the boy with the father that had many problems with the cops, the boy with a big brother who was wasted or high most of the time. The boy no-one ever thought about talking to. Well, Rick had to be an exception. He remembered walking to the boy, the cold glare he had gotten from the man. It was almost weird to think it had been ten months since he first approached the boy. 

He had slowly gained Daryl’s trust and in the end, even more than his trust. He remembered the night, six months ago, that Daryl had stood in front of him, stammering, a blush on his cheeks as he asked him out on a date. And without even thinking he had said ‘yes’. The date had been awkward, but sweet at the same time. It was obvious that the boy was nervous. And dear god, even now he didn’t know how they had ended up kissing. Four months. How time flew. 

At first they kept it a secret, stealing kisses between the lessons under the stair case. When they had been dating for two months, he had told his mom and dad. His dad freaked out, being an officer and knowing the Dixon family. His mom had tried to calm the man, but it had been clear. Daryl wasn’t welcome in the Grimes’ house. 

So he made up false places to be, or his mom covered for him, to go to the lake: the place where he and Daryl met up. Nothing held them back. And the so-called bad boy turned out to be the most overbearing, sweetest guy. Something he had never seen coming from him. If he had the slightest pains he turned overprotective, and god, the sweet words the boy whispered to him. 

It had been eight weeks ago, the first time they had done it. By the lake, sunset, cheesy as hell but that hadn’t taken away the awkward smiles and the pleasure they both had felt. The sloppy kisses that had been given by him, the sweet words that reached his ears as Daryl took away all his firsts. God, he loved the boy so much. He wanted to marry this boy later. 

But well… After the first time there had been a second time… a third time… some more times that he was way embarrassed about to even talk about. He grinned at himself for that, well, they sure enjoyed it, that was for sure. When he felt arms wrapping around his waist he opened his eyes, locking them with the blue eyes of the slightly older boy in front of him. “What’chu grinnin’ ‘bout, hm?” Daryl asked with a teasing smile. 

It had been a few weeks since they both had come out of the closet to the rest of the school. Of course they were getting teased about it, but he didn’t care. He had everything he needed right here. They had come out to their friends just a bit earlier, a week before they thought _fuck it_ and let the whole world see in what kind of relationship they were. 

“Nothin’.” He said with a big grin as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the soft, thin lips of the boy in front of him. He placed his head against the shoulder of the boy and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and enjoying the scent around him. God, he was so tired. Even though he had been sleeping a lot it never seemed to be enough for his body. 

“Ya should sleep sum more, look at ya bein’ tired.” Daryl mumbled softly, letting his hand wander over his back which made him smile just a bit more. “Mhm.. I’m already sleepin’ so much…” He softly mumbled back, looking up to the boy with a soft smile. Daryl sighed and placed a kiss against his temple. “Fine, take it easy, though.” He said, placing a distance again between them. “What do ya have now?” He asked, nodding to the bag he had on his back. He softly smiled and leaned against his locker. “Some maths. Nothin’ fun. You?” That was what had pained him the most, the fact that they were in different classes. He really wanted to be in the same class as Daryl, but that would probably be too distracting as well. 

“Mhm.. I have English.” Daryl told him calmly, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked so damn casual like that, like he didn’t care about anything. Though he knew Daryl’s eyes said something else. Something that screamed to him that the man cared so deeply about him. He softly smiled. He had convinced Daryl to stay in school, even though he was eighteen and could decide about everything on his own. And he made him to go to his lessons, he had blackmail now. He simply had to say that every time Daryl skipped he didn’t get sex for a week. 

“See ya between the next lessons?” He asked with an innocent smile, because he knew how much that affected Daryl. Daryl huffed a laugh and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Meet ya here.” He softly said to him, before walking away towards his classroom. He watched his boyfriend walk away with a goofy grin on his face. 

He walked to his maths class, sitting down somewhere in the middle next to Michonne. He smiled to her, friendly, before the teacher started talking about some new theory. He hated maths. But what he hated even more was the fact that he felt like he was getting sick. He swallowed thickly, trying to seem normal as nausea overtook his body. He felt a tap on his arm, making him look directly in the brown, asking eyes of Michonne. _Are you okay?_

He smiled in response, _I’m fine_. He tried to answer back with just his face. Though throughout the lesson it started to get worse, it wasn’t like he actually threw up. He probably ate something bad, his body trying to get rid of it. He shivered as well every now and then, but not even once he had the real feeling of throwing up. From the corner of his eye he could see Michonne texting and it wouldn’t surprise him if it was to Daryl. 

And, surprise, surprise. When the lesson was done, Daryl was already waiting for him. He could see the worry in the blue eyes, even though his eyes were squinting. Scaring some people, obviously. He packed all his stuff and walked over to him with a smile on his face. “Hey, you’re early.” He tried to say as normal as he could. Daryl grunted and looked up and down his body. “Ya’re pale.” Daryl finally said to him, making him blink. 

“Really?” He said with a smile while he cocked his head, like he had no idea that he had been feeling sick. Daryl narrowed his eyes at his response and bit words back, nibbling on his bottom lip. He knew that habit, he was trying so hard to break it, though it worked out quite positive right now for him. “What’do ya have next?” Daryl said, probably trying to be casual. He let out a soft groan when he remembered what lesson he had next. “P.E.” He said with a sigh. 

Daryl’s eyes were hard, worried. “I’m fine.” He said to him with a soft smile, placing a soft kiss on the lips of the older boy. “Promise.” He said with a warm smile. He knew the man was just plain worried about him, it was sweet, really. But he felt okay. The nausea would fade away; no problem at all. “Ya gonna be the death of me, Grimes.” Daryl sighed, placing his hands just a few millimetres above his hips. “Be careful, ‘kay? If ya feel sick just tap out.” It was almost like receiving a lecture, but he knew that it was meant lovingly, even with the harsh tone. 

“Mhm.” He softly hummed, taking a deep breath just to smell the familiar, calming scent of forest, cigarettes and motor oil. “See ya at lunch.” He said with a soft smile. Daryl nodded calmly, but still looked at him like he could just fall over at any damn second. He huffed a laugh and stepped away from the boy, just to retrieve his things before going to PE. 

\------------------------  
It had been a wrong decision. As soon as he started to run he felt even more sick. But he pushed, like he always pushed. Until he actually had to stop running and bend over, his breakfast leaving his body. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt a hand on his back and shivered. God, he felt so bad. It didn’t take long before he started to throw up again, what felt like emptying his whole stomach. 

He didn’t even know how he ended up in the infirmary, laying on a bed in his sport clothes, a bucket next to the bed. He groaned softly, hoping it would be gone right now, whatever his body wanted to remove from itself. He felt sleepy, nauseous and at the same time he wanted something to eat. Shit, it must’ve been lunch time already. And he didn’t have his phone on him, still in his locker. 

He raised himself to his feet, only to be hit by another wave of nausea, immediately grabbing the bucket and throwing up whatever was left in his stomach. Which couldn’t be a lot. It burned, the acid that came up with the rests of his food. “God, I already though I was gonna find ya ‘ere.” He looked up at the man, how pathetic he must’ve looked. There was vomit on his clothes, he was pale as a ghost.. this must’ve been the worst he’d ever been. 

“Daryl-“ he softly said, but the man pushed him back onto the bed, making him groan softly. “Told ya to take it easy.” Daryl softly said to him, placing a hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. “Feel like shit…” he softly admitted to the boy. He swallowed thickly, looking up at the boy. Daryl looked worried and softly stroked his side. “Want me ta take ya home?” Daryl asked softly and for a moment he was just tempted to say yes to the man. But he couldn’t. He knew dad had a day off today and honestly? He wasn’t going to make it home on the bike. Probably puke every few minutes if it went on like this. 

“No.. they’ll probably call my dad..” He softly mumbled to the boy. God, he wanted to die. This was just too much. “Mhm… he off?” Daryl asked him with a frown, which made him nod. Daryl took a deep breath and ruffled the back of his own head. He didn’t have a lot of that sandy blonde hair, but god, the bit that he had made him eager to touch it. To touch the silk-like hair. “Yeah..” he softly mumbled, looking at the boy, who nodded. “a’right. I’ll make sure they call ‘m. Ya stay right ‘ere a’right?” It wasn’t like he had a choice.

He doesn’t even remember when the boy returned and how quick, but he just felt glad that the man had come back to his bed. “He’ll be ‘ere in 10.” Daryl informed him and he softly nodded. “Could you get me my thangs?” He softly asked his boyfriend. His phone, his books, things he wasn’t able to grab at that very moment. Daryl nodded and softly kissed his forehead. “Ya gonna stay home tomorrow, make sure ya feel completely better.” Daryl almost lectured him, which made him huff a laugh. “Yes. dad.” He mumbled teasingly. Daryl rolled his eyes with a soft laugh and rose to his feet to get his things. 

\------------------------  
He stayed home, like ordered, but it seemed to come in waves. At some point he thought he was completely fine and two hours later he’d be vomiting again in the toilet. Jesus. He had already stayed home for three days. And it only seemed to get worse. Well, not really worse, it was kind of the same every time, but it wasn’t pleasant. It was the opposite of pleasant. Daryl was worried of course and said he had to go to the doctors’, but he said he’d be better soon and no doctor was needed. 

His parents were worried as well, he’d never been this sick before in his life. He took a deep breath as his mom walked into his room and sat on the side of his bed. “How’re you feeling honey?” She asked softly to him, which made him look in those beautiful blue eyes his mom had. “I’m fine now… but probably start vomiting in an hour of three or somethang, maybe even earlier.” He sighed, looking at his worried mom. He didn’t want to make her worry, really. “If you’re not any better tomorrow I’ll take you to the doctor, you shouldn’t be feeling this bad.” She softly said to him as she softly grabbed his hand. He slowly nodded in defeat and softly smiled. “It’s gonna be fine, mom.” He said with a soft smile, closing his eyes as she kept holding his hand while he drifted off to sleep. 

And the day after was just as bad as the three before that, and true to his mom’s word, they were off to the doctor. Well, the hospital where a doctor could help him anyway. He grabbed his phone and looked at the sweet messages he’d gotten. God, how could he ever live without this boy?

_Dareღ: I hope you’re feeling better today_  
Dareღ: I you want me to come over and cuddle you until your better just shout, I’ll come right away.  
Dareღ: Well, don’t shout because I won’t hear you  
Dareღ: You know what I mean… Right?  
Dareღ: Anyway, keep resting, won’t kiss you until you’re completely healed up  
Dareღ: Can’t wait until I can kiss you again. 

He softly laughed and shook his head. He tried. And he felt the same, he missed those lips. He missed those arms around him. Every time the boy had asked to come over he’d said no, though, because he wouldn’t want him to get sick, to get whatever he was dealing with. 

_Rick: Thanks Dare ღ  
Rick: Don’t worry, mom is dragging me to the doctors today, trying to figure out why I’m not improving at all.  
Rick: I’ll send you an update when I know things ❤_

So. That was that. He smiled softly and put his phone back into his pocket. Just in time as well, since the hospital was already nearing them. His mom knew exactly which room and which doctor, since she was walking so ensured in a direction. He just followed and tried not to vomit everywhere. But he seemed to do pretty well right now, unlike other days. 

The doctor told him his name was doctor Jenner, the doctor in charge of his consultation today. He didn’t want to do a lot of chitchat. The first thing they did was take blood from him, just so they could test them for nasty things. After that doctor Jenner started to listen to his heart, his lungs, just the regular check-up. 

When the bloods came back the man frowned and had said he had to talk to his colleagues about it, walking out pretty quickly. He stared at his mom confused, what could have been so horribly wrong that he had to speak to his colleagues about it? He swallowed thickly and fumbled with his thumbs, until the door opened again. An ultrasound, was what they were going to do. 

He had to lie down on his back, his shirt just a bit up and his jeans had to be unbuttoned and slightly down. He looked at the screen, trying to figure out what the doctor wanted to find. When he asked what he was looking for he said he wouldn’t tell unless he knew for sure, just so that he wouldn’t freak out. But this made him freak out. A lot. 

Jenner froze the screen and stared at it, it made Rick stare at it as well, but well, he didn’t know anything about ultrasounds. He couldn’t judge. “Rick.. Did you have any.. unsafe sexual intercourse with a man?” The doctor finally asked him and he could feel the blush burning on his face. “Well… uhm.. yeah… why?” He couldn’t see why this would be so… important. Did he get an STD? Was that it? Was that what made him sick? 

The doctor nodded slowly and wrote something down on his little pad. “Did you, by any chance, bottom in those activities?” He slowly nodded again, god why did they have to do this in front of his damn mom! This was the most embarrassing thing in his whole life, that was one thing he knew for sure. 

The doctor took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. “Rick Grimes, this is going to sound unrealistic, but every test we’ve done, and the ultrasound, has proven that you’re… pregnant.” 


	2. Seven weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tells Daryl about the baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. oh my lord. I was so busy!  
> I'm so sorry everything is delayed!  
> I hope this makes it up a little bit ;n;

Pregnant. It still sounded abnormal in his head. He should be seven weeks along by now, if he had to believe the words of his doctor. He stared at the white ceiling, like he had done for the last couple of days. He felt like shit. He didn’t go to school once, partly because he didn’t want to face it. Didn’t want to face _him_. You could call him a wuss, for not telling everything that had happened to him at the hospital, you could call him a wuss because he didn’t want to confront it, but hell, he wasn’t even sure what to do. He was fucking pregnant. 

\---------  
_Seven days earlier_  
Wait… what? He looked with wide eyes at the doctor. This must’ve been a mistake. Did the man even know what he was saying? He, a male, a teenage boy, was pregnant? Did this man take a weird pill or something? “How is this possible?” His mom asked the big question, that he wasn’t able to get out himself. He was completely at a loss for words, which wasn’t weird. What else could he be? “Basically, Rick has a womb attached towards the end of the rectum. When the womb is ready to be fertilized it will open a passage in the rectal canal. When having unprotected coitus, he can end up pregnant.” 

Silence. Another silence. He bit his lip and looked at the floor, what the hell. “Is this common, doctor?” Please tell him it was. Tell him it was pretty common in males, because he didn’t want to explain it to everyone. He just wished he had just been oblivious to it. “It’s really rare, Mrs. Grimes. There are twenty known cases about this condition in the whole world.” Fuck. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

It seemed so unreal. This couldn’t be real. This was one sick nightmare he had. “How far along..?” One of the obvious questions from the day, probably. He didn’t even know if he wanted to know when he had become pregnant. It just gave him shivers all over his body. “From what I’ve seen… it must be around six weeks old right now.” Jesus, what was he going to tell Daryl? Fuck, how was his dad going to respond? He closed his eyes and supressed a deep sigh, fucking hell. 

\---------  
_Present_  
He placed his hand on his lower belly and sighed, he knew he should tell him about it, soon. He had the right to know, even if that meant the end of their relationship together. Hell, they probably would end up without each other because of this. It was weird. And he knew it. It was weird and Daryl probably wanted nothing to do with him anymore as soon as he knew what was keeping him under the weather. 

And dear god, their friends are going to freak out when they would know what was going on with him. The whole school would freak out. He winced softly at that thought. Like it wasn’t already stressful enough like this. If only he’d known about what was going to happen. If only he’d known that he was able to get pregnant.  
\---------  
_Seven days earlier_  
“So.. what are our options?” His mom had an arm around him, comforting, letting him know she was on his side. That she was there for him. He’d leaned into her, wanting the comfort. He was so confused and damn, he wanted to leave so bad.. but of course there had been options to take. “Well, it’s pretty much the same options as a woman getting pregnant… You could keep the foetus, abort it or carry it to let it get adopted.” He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it. He really didn’t. 

“We’ll think about it, thank you.” She softly said to the doctor, squeezing his shoulder softly. After some more advice from the doctor they had left to get home. His dad wanted an explanation, immediately, before they were even inside. His mom shushed him and moved inside with him. “You want a cup of tea, darling?” She asked him with a soft, warm smile. It was good to know his mom was still on his side. That was at least one person he could count on. He nodded softly and sat down at the table, pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. Mom placed the cup of tea in front of him and he opened his eyes, looking thankful at her. 

Mom and dad sat down as well and right now was the moment of truth. “Dad,” He softly said. “This is not a joke,” he continued while he stared at his cup of tea. God, how much he had wished it had been a joke. “I’m pregnant.” It tasted sour on his lips when the word had left his mouth. His mom placed her hand on his knee and softly squeezed it. Where would he have been without her? “What?” The man said with a frown. “Pregnant?” He swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, waiting for the man to figure out how and more importantly, _who_. 

“That Dixon boy!” The man growled, bashing his fist on the table which made him duck his head a bit in. “I’m going to murder that kid!” He bit his lip roughly and shook his head. “Darling… they couldn’t have known this would happen…” His mom tried to reason with his dad. He trembled, he knew his dad already hated Daryl, but now it would be even worse. “He probably put something in your drink to make you able to get pregnant! That son of a bitch, I’ll make sure he’ll never be able to impregnate someone ever again!” 

He raised himself, tears in his eyes. “Stop it! He’s a good man, better than you’ll ever be!” He shouted at his dad, before running up the stairs and locking himself in his room. This was the last thing he’d needed to hear from his dad. 

\---------  
_Present_  
And even now his dad was constantly saying how he was going to skin Daryl alive for knocking him up… It wasn’t Daryl’s fault. They both didn’t know he was able to get pregnant.. They were just being horny teenagers. He felt tears flooding his eyes again, unwanted tears. He missed him, he really did. But he couldn’t face him. He couldn’t tell him. If he could only pretend for the rest of his life. But look at him, he didn’t even have the courage to tell him anything at all. He couldn’t even lie, because what would bring them if he started to lie? 

He took a long, shaky breath, before placing his hand on his lower belly. He’d already made a decision what to do with the little one. If anyone agreed was the second thing he had to handle. His mom probably would have his back either way. His dad? Probably, as long as Daryl stayed away. He softly patted his lower belly, even if there was nothing yet to feel. 

He had started to ask for things to eat he didn’t even like before. Who knew pickles could be damn tasty? And on the other hand, things like chocolate made him nauseous, even though he used to love the shit out of chocolate. He wanted cookie dough ice cream as well; lots of it. Those weird craves of him only got weirder and weirder with every day, which made him huff softly. 

When he heard knocking on the window he frowned, sitting up as slowly as possible to make sure he wouldn’t throw up again. He slowly rose to his feet when he heard another knock on his window, slightly harder than before. He pushed the curtains away, his eyes widen in response, his mouth fell open. Jesus. Daryl was crouching on the little bit of ground at his window. He opened his window almost immediately, not waiting a minute. Because damn, Daryl could’ve fallen down! 

“Are you insane?!” He hissed softly to the boy. “You could’ve fall—” arms around him made him stop talking, swallowing thickly as he placed his head against Daryl’s shoulder. “Ya had me worried… shit, Rick…” Daryl softly mumbled in his hair, gently stroking his back with his thumb. Of course he had been worried, he didn’t respond for days. “Thought ya might be dead or somethin’.” 

He knew it was unfair of him. The pain in his chest building, the pain of the guilt he was feeling for the boy in front of him. He would’ve freaked out if he didn’t hear from the boy. He always had made sure that he send him a message, about whatever or just a simple, ‘Goodnight, Rick’. And look at what he did. He could’ve just told him that he needed some time to think… or just, something. Not leave him hanging. 

He leaned against the slightly taller boy, Daryl was just a bit in front of him in puberty growing just slightly faster than he was. He wrapped his arms around the boy, closing his eyes and biting his lip roughly. Even if it sounded pathetic, he just needed this. These arms, these strong arms, made him feel safe. Made him forget everything that was bothering him. How much he just loved this boy. 

He could feel his throat tightening at that thought. Because hell, he could loose him any minute from now on. He grabbed Daryl’s shirt tightly in his hands, not wanting to let go of this moment. This could be the last time he ever got to hold him. The last time he was able to calm himself in Daryl’s arms and drowning himself in the boy’s scent. “I’m sorry…” he softly said with a trembling voice against Daryl’s shoulder. 

He could feel the thin lips against his temple, Daryl holding him flush against his body. “Ssh.. ‘s okay. Got ya.” Daryl softly mumbled in his ear, his hands softly roaming over his back. He shivered a bit and felt his eyes already burning with tears that wanted to come out. Already. “I’m scared, Dare..” He said soft, almost like a whisper in the wind, trying to get lost. He could feel the boy stiffen up, as he gently pushed him away. He opened his blue eyes, to look in the blue eyes full of concern. 

“Rick, what’s wrong?” He asked with concerned, almost scared eyes. He immediately knew what Daryl must think right now, he shook his head and placed a hand on Daryl’s bicep, softly squeezing it. “It’s not… not that..” He softly said with a trembling voice. How was he going to convey this? He would laugh at him, not believe him, saying he was crazy. He looked at the ground, clenching his hand on Daryl’s bicep. “You’re goin’ to laugh…” He said softly, shaking his head slowly. “You’re not goin’ to believe me…” he softly said as he could feel himself tremble. 

Telling his dad had been hard, but this was way worse. This was as if the whole world would collapse right in front of him, the oxygen would disappear from the world leaving him to suffocate. “Hey,” Daryl said softly, raising his chin to make their eyes connect once again. “If ya tell me it’s true, I believe ya.” He wanted to believe those words so bad. He really wanted to. And maybe it was just better to get over it, man up. Even if it ended up in his heart breaking into a million pieces. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

He could see the confusion in the boy’s face. Confusion, disbelief and eyes looking for answers looked right into his own eyes. He could feel the tears rolling down, who would believe he still had tears to cry? “I told you, you’re now believin’ me.” He softly said, looking down and removing his hand from Daryl’s bicep. He took a step backwards, he didn’t want to see it. Didn’t want to see how scared he was, how angry he was, hell, he didn’t know how he’d look. 

“But… how? Ya ’re…” A man? Yeah, that was what he thought as well. He still was, in a way. Just… different. Just a man who could get pregnant. You know, just your typical man. He slowly nodded, not able to form words. He just wanted to scream it all out, cursing everyone that had anything to do with this. Curse on his life, which had been so good up until now. “Shit..” Daryl softly mumbled. This was the moment. The moment Daryl wants to break up with him, to make it all end. Even though he should be mentally prepared for this moment, he totally wasn’t. 

What he didn’t expect was Daryl’s hands grabbing his hands, softly, gently. He still didn’t dare to look him back in his confused eyes, though. “I’ll get a job, a’right?” Now it was his time to be confused. He looked up, slowly, to meet Daryl’s eyes, confused. What did he mean with getting a job? “I’ll take care of ya and the lil’ one. Ya don’t have ta worry.” Daryl softly said, placing a soft, promising kiss on his left hand. He looked at Daryl with big eyes, full of confusion and Daryl didn’t dare to leave his eyes even for one second. “You’re.. not leavin’ me?” he managed to say softly, completely wondered. 

That had been all he’d been thinking about, the fact Daryl would leave him as soon as he said those words. But he just said.. that he’d take care of him? Of the baby? Daryl looked at him with a soft frown. “No, why should I?” Daryl softly asked him with a frown. It was obvious right? “It’s not normal.. this..” He softly said looking away. “It’s weird..” He could feel his voice tremble with those words, it was weird. It was more than weird. He could hear Daryl sigh, was he tired of keeping up the act? Instead, he felt those arms around him again pulling him against the other mans body. 

“I know… ‘s somethin’ to get used ta. But we can handle it, together.” He could hear the sincerity in Daryl’s words while he spoke those words and he couldn’t help to smile softly as tears started to roll over his cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered softly to the boy. Daryl softly pulled away and immediately he felt a hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear that was rolling down on his cheek. “I love ya too.” Daryl softly said before leaning in and meeting his lips. He relaxed completely, wrapping his arms around the neck of the teenage boy and moving against the boy’s lips. 

It wasn’t a heated or a lust-filled kiss. It was more intimate, it was loving. A statement from Daryl that said _I’m not leaving_. He pulled back slowly and bit his lip softly. “Stay tonight…” he whispered softly against Daryl’s lips. Daryl softly smiled and nodded. “Of course I will.” He softly mumbled back to him. He placed his head in the crook of Daryl’s neck and closed his eyes. He was so tired. Crying and worrying took so much energy from him. Oh, and don’t forget the puking as well. Who knew throwing up costed so much energy? 

It was if Daryl read his mind, as he slowly started to drag him towards his bed to sit down on. “We’re gonna get through this…” Daryl softly mumbled again to him. He slowly nodded and softly stroked Daryl’s chest. “I missed you.” He softly mumbled to him, looking up to the boy who smiled just so radiant because of those words. “I missed ya too, Rick.” He softly said to him, softly ruffling through his curls. He smiled softly at the gesture. 

He didn’t know how to break it to him, though. He had said he’d get a job. He wasn’t going to keep it. Even though it would bring them so much pain… “Dare…” He softly said, nuzzling against his shoulder. “Hm?” Was the only sound coming from the man, while he kept him close to himself. And if this wasn’t the best thing in the world, he didn’t know what else was. “I’m not keepin’ the baby…” He softly mumbled, not really knowing how the boy would react to those words. 

“Ya ‘re aborting it?” It sounded so vulnerable coming from Daryl’s mouth. He slowly shook his head and looked up. “I…” He swallowed thickly, as he moved one of his own hands to his lower belly. “I want to let it get adopted…” He softly said to him, looking down. He knew there was nothing to be seen yet. And he knew what the thought of was going to get intense. And not forgetting the weird looks he’d get when they knew what was going on with him. He was probably getting bullied with it as well. He couldn’t do anything about it, though. “I’m not killin’ our child..” He softly said, knowing how vulnerable it sounded. 

He knew his dad would disagree and make a fuss about it. But this was his choice. Not his dad’s. Daryl softly stroked his side, trying to ease him. “We can keep it..” Daryl softly told him, placing a soft kiss in his curls. Rick slowly shook his head. “We’re still kids, Daryl…” He softly mumbled. “I want to see places, live life with you.. And one day get a child of our own..” He softly said to him with a soft smile. He really thought about everything. He didn’t want to spend his days with a child. And he knew how it ended up most of the time, with the mom and dad splitting up with fights because it was a huge responsibility. More than most people thought it was. 

“Yeah…” Daryl softly mumbled, a bit in defeat probably. “And I’ll be here with ya through everythin’. Promise.” He softly mumbled to him. He smiled a bit wider and laid down, pulling Daryl with him in the action. “I know you will.” He softly said. Because Daryl was a man of his word. If he said he was going to be there for him, he would be. He loved to think about that. He nuzzled against Daryl’s chest. “Goodnight, Dare.” He softly mumbled to his boyfriends chest. “G’night, Rick.” Daryl softly said back, caressing his back. 


	3. Nine weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick goes back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a good day today <3 Which meant I actually felt good enough to write this.   
> Disclaimer: I don't know how pregnancies work etc. I use a couple of sites to give me an idea but bear with me if I get things wrong ^^"

He was so _frustrated_. There he was, on his bed, trying to get his fucking pants on. He tried the weirdest damn positions, but no, it was no damn success and he _hated_ it. How could this be?? Already?? He wasn’t even showing yet and his pants were already struggling with getting on. He let go of his pants and started sobbing out of frustration. Jesus, who had thought that getting pants on was thát difficult?! He placed his hands in his face, letting out the frustrated sobs. He couldn’t help it either way, his hormones were fucking playing with him. Hormones he didn’t even know he had. How did women do this? Jesus. He cried about fucking everything!

Just yesterday he’d started crying about the fact that there was no more jam. And he always hated jam. Jesus, he wanted to eat every weird thing in the house and the things he used to love were things he’d get nauseous from. It was só unlike him and he resented that. He still threw up quite a bit, but he knew what to look out for now, which was helping a lot. 

He sighed deeply and put his pants down again, this was already his _fourth_ pair of jeans and they all didn’t fit anymore, if that wasn’t a thing to get frustrated about he didn’t know what was. He pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. He just wanted to put some damn pants on, one that was a pair of sweat pants. Though that did feel nice to his skin and made him feel comfortable… 

…

Fuck it. He grabbed his sweat pants and put them on, sighing contently when he felt the soft insides. Yeah, this was the shit. He grabbed everything for school and put them in his bag, before going down and seeing his mom cooking something in the kitchen. He placed his bag down and his mom looked behind her, to see him, with a smile. “Morning sweety.” She said with her honey coated voice. He smiled softly at her, thank god for him that he still had her. He wouldn’t know what to do if she was against it all. 

His dad was still mad, but accepted the fact that Daryl would be in their house from time to time. It was progress, he convinced himself. “How are you feeling?” His mom asked him softly, which made him look up to her. “A bit nauseous… couldn’t fit my jeans, almost cried about it, but apart from that I feel fine.” He said with a sigh, while his mom chuckled softly and placed a kiss against his forehead. He couldn’t believe she went through this. _Twice_. He had an older brother, about four years older than he was. He was already out of the house, went to some school in Spain. He couldn’t believe when he heard that, but he seemed to have fun if he must believe his Instagram. 

He never came home as well, that’s why they decided not to tell him, especially because he wasn’t planning to keep the baby anyway. He would never see it and never have to know what he was missing. “Your ride will be here soon.” She said with an amusing smile, which made him frown. His _ride_? He always took the bus to school, like almost everyone. Was dad bringing him to school? It wouldn’t be weird, especially if this was his first school day again since weeks. He couldn’t help it he had been way too nauseous to even go to school. 

When he heard a loud rumble his eyes widened a bit and his mom smiled widely while she did the dishes. She didn’t mean this right? When he heard the doorbell he grabbed his backpack and almost rushed to the door. No way, no way, no way. He opened the door and smiled widely when he saw the figure he had come to know so well. “Daryl.” He breathed, hugging him tightly. He hadn’t seen him for _five_ days. Even if his dad came to term with the fact that he would come over every once and now, that didn’t mean Daryl was welcome every day. 

“Hey there handsome,” Daryl mumbled, his hands just barely above his hips. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. This was his mom’s doing, he was pretty sure of that. “Ya ready for school?” Daryl asked him while he pulled his face back a bit to look him in the eye, even though his hands stayed in the same place. Daryl’s thumb was softly making circles on his back, calming him. “Yeah..” He softly said to him, with a wide smile. Daryl looked down and almost _smirked_. He was pretty sure it was on the edge of becoming a smirk. “What?” He said with a light blush. He couldn’t help it that he couldn’t fit any fucking pants. “Nothing, let’s go.” He said, placing a soft kiss against his temple. “See ya later mrs. Grimes!” He said loud enough for her to hear it, which made her smirk. “Good luck this afternoon boys!” 

He couldn’t help but feel his stomach twist at those words. He wasn’t quite sure if he was ready for… this afternoon. Daryl walked towards his motorcycle, sitting on it and damn. He thought this every time he saw him on it, but he just _belonged_ there. He smiled softly to the boy and sat down on the back of the motorcycle. “Han’ on, ya need ya helmet.” Daryl said with a grin to the man. Daryl never wore one, even if he bugged him about it. He huffed a soft laugh, looking at the helmet Daryl had placed on his steering wheel. Daryl grabbed it and held it back for him with a smile. 

He took the helmet from the man and placed it over his head, tightening the little bands to make sure it wouldn’t just fall off of his head. He wrapped his arms around Daryl, tightly. Even though they had rode this for god knows how many times, he still felt nervous every time they went to ride it again. Daryl started up the motor and he could feel the motor vibrate underneath them, roaring to life. Together they rode off, towards school. He was quite nervous, to go back to school. He hadn’t been there for what, two weeks? Maybe three already? And he knew that was bad, he knew he should’ve went earlier to school, but it wasn’t any use when he was throwing up the whole time. 

Eyes were immediately on him when he stepped off Daryl’s motorcycle. They didn’t know yet, did they? He sure hopped they didn’t, even though they would come to know it anyway in a couple of weeks. It wasn’t like it was going to stay hidden forever… but he wanted to savour the moment as long as it lasted. Even if he had to come to school in his sweatpants for the rest of his days. Daryl took his helmet and smiled at him, placing a short kiss on his lips. “Ya ready?” He softly asked him. He slowly nodded and swallowed thickly. His friends were probably worried as hell, because he didn’t even talk to them in all the time he had been gone from school. Daryl carefully placed an arm around his waist and started to walk slowly towards the entrance of the school. 

He felt uncomfortable inside, eyes looking at him from everywhere, because he had those damn sweatpants on. “They didn’t fit anymore…” He mumbled softly, carefully soft so the rest of the people wouldn’t be able to hear him. Daryl frowned at him, looking at him in utter confusion. He took a deep breath and looked down at his sweatpants, that would be enough right? He could hear a soft chuckle, before he felt Daryl’s lips against his temple. “Ya will be fine, Rick. Don’t worry.” He softly mumbled to him. He took a deep breath and slowly nodded, in the end it would be.. but he just felt so self-conscious. People looking at him like they _knew_ even though that would be impossible for them to know he was. 

He looked up to see Shane standing at his locker with a grin on his face. “Look who decided to show up!” Shane said with a teasing voice, walking towards him to give him a friendly slap on his shoulder. He huffed a laugh and shook his head. “I should’ve given you the flu as well.” He said with a grin on his face. Shane laughed and it wasn’t long before Michonne joined their conversation as well. “Ya gotta keep an eye on ‘im, Michonne, he’s not completely healed up yet.” He rolled his eyes and looked up to his boyfriend, mildly annoyed by the fact that he could take care of himself, he didn’t need Michonne to look out for him. “I’m _fine_ Daryl. I swear I am.” He said with a soft sigh, even though he wasn’t quite sure if he was going to be fine for the rest of the day. 

But in the end, he was. He didn’t know how and why, but he survived the whole school day without throwing up or crying in the middle of the lesson. This was a huge improvement from a week ago, that was one thing he was sure of. But now there was another problem. He needed to go with Daryl to the hospital. And he didn’t know if he _wanted_ to go, but he needed to go. They made an appointment for today, for an ultrasound. Just to check everything was fine. Especially because he was a man and they wanted to follow him throughout his pregnancy. Which was understandable if you’d ask him. 

The ride to the hospital was calming, the wind in their faces, just relaxing. He was plastered against Daryl’s back, holding onto him like his life depended on it. It kind of did in a way, though. That wasn’t a part what was fake. If he held on too loosely he had a chance of falling off and that was the last thing they wanted, even if they were on their way to the hospital. He was nervous, he didn’t know what to expect. They would see a gynaecologist that Jenner advised them to go to, because he had one other patient before who was also a man that was pregnant. So it seemed like the best place to go, indeed. But that didn’t make it more easy if you’d ask him. It didn’t make any difference, it was nerve wrecking and he just wanted to go hide in a corner and cry for the rest of the day because he didn’t really want it. On the other side he did, because he’d just wanted to see Daryl’s face light up, enjoying every little aspect of this pregnancy that they were going through. 

Daryl grabbed his hand tightly, making him look up to the boy as they walked into the hospital. “’m right ‘ere. Don’t worry. Ya’re not alone.” He softly smiled and nodded, softly leaning into the older boy as they walked through the hospital. He showed his hospital card to the receptionist, who told them where to go and wished them good luck, though she looked really weird at them. He understood, really, it was weird for two males to go to a gynaecologist. Who did that? They were two males, they couldn’t reproduce unless-. He shivered a bit, shaking his head. He shouldn’t care about that receptionist, but he did. It was weird and it wouldn’t be long before Daryl would see that too. Before everyone in the world to see that too. 

He was scared of what was to come, which was only logical to think. His wasn’t normal or anything and everyone would be shocked. “Hey, Rick.” he looked up, shocked, to the teenage boy who stared at him with a frown. “Huh?” He said surprised. He could hear the other boy sigh… was he talking to him? He had been to buried within his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard Daryl speaking to him. “Sorry…” he muttered softly to the boy, looking at the boy with his eyes filled with guilt. He wasn’t meaning to, really, but he was just nervous and scared… Being pregnant was one thing, but pregnant while being a teen was even a bigger thing than just being a male and pregnant by itself. People were already judging you for being pregnant at a young age, especially if you were still in High School. Even if it started to occur more often in these days.

“Hey, don’t let your thoughts bury ya, ‘kay?” He sighed, but nodded, he was trying, really, but he couldn’t help it.. He blamed the pregnancy hormones, though. They arrived at the room they had their appointment and Rick couldn’t help but glance at the name. ‘Dr. Jones’ was written on the metal plate next to the door. He sat down, grabbing Daryl’s hand a bit tighter. Daryl looked at him and let his hand go, before he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him against his shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine…” Daryl softly said to him with a soft smile. And he knew the gynaecologist wouldn’t judge him, because he had a guy in there before. And doctors weren’t really the persons to judge as well. He knew he would be kind of safe in here. Better in here than outside in the world where people just loved to judge. 

“I’m scared…” He softly muttered to Daryl, playing with Daryl’s free hand, as if inspecting every little inch of him. Daryl placed a soft kiss against his temple and he closed his eyes to enjoy the little moment. “I know..” he softly mumbled in his ear, while he softly ran his hand over his arm and kept holding him close to him. “Whatever happens, I’m right ‘ere, a’right?” He looked up into the blue eyes, swallowing back the big lump that had formed in his throat. “I mean it, Rick, ‘m not leavin’ for anythin’” he nodded slowly and buried his head in the crook of Daryls neck, he hated the doctors’. 

“Mister Grimes?” The voice of a woman’s voice entered his ears, making him look up to see a pretty young woman standing there. She had dark hair, dark hair and he was pretty sure it said ‘Tara Chambler’ on her name tag. He nodded and rose to his feet, looking at the young woman. She was probably begin to mid-twenties if he had to guess. “Yes?” he asked softly, obviously nervous. Daryl rose to his feet as well, behind him, making sure he wouldn’t be in the way of the conversation. “Dr. Jones is ready for you to come in now.” She told them with a soft smile. Judging her way of handling him, she was here the last time a man was pregnant. She wasn’t looking at him at a weird way, luckily. 

They slowly went inside and he could feel his stomach turn due to all the stress he was feeling right now. Mister Jones was already waiting for them with a soft smile on his face. “Mister Grimes,” He said reaching out his hand to shake hands with each other. “Just Rick is fine…” he softly said while he grabbed Dr. Jones’ hand. Mister Grimes sounded more like his dad, so he’d rather be called Rick than Mister Grimes. Especially because he was only seventeen and ‘mister’ made him seem so… _old_. “And you are..?” The gynaecologist asked Daryl, who reached his hand out to the doctor. “Daryl, his boyfriend.” He explained calmly. The gynaecologist nodded and extended his arm to shake hands with Daryl. “Nice meeting you both.” The dark man said with a soft smile. “Please, sit.” He said, nodding towards the chairs which stood in front of a desk. He noticed the bed as well, an ultrasound next to it to look at his _womb_. It was so weird, to think he actually had a womb inside of him. 

“You two can call me Morgan if you’d like. Dr Jones is long and we’re going through this process together anyway.” Morgan said with a friendly smile, while he typed some things into the computer. “So… Rick. How have you been feeling the past couple of weeks?” He swallowed and looked at his hands, fumbling with his fingers. “Sick.. Been nauseous a lot.. Tired too.” He softly said. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a bit before he would continue to speak. “Been quite emotional as well.. Couldn’t fit my jeans this mornin’…” It felt weird, talking about it. Talking about his pregnancy for damns sake. “If your nauseous, are you still capable of keeping things in?” He slowly nodded, he had his days. Some days were horrible, but even in those days he kept quite a lot in. “It looks like everything is going normal, in that case.” Morgan told them with a soft smile. 

He scraped his throat, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to say. “I… uhm… We are probably goin’ to let it get.. adopted.. When would be, uhm, appropriate to look for the right people?” He could feel Daryl’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t bear to look up to either him and Morgan. Daryl’s hand came into view, grabbing his own hand softly. “Well.. that would be around three months. After three months the chance of getting a miscarriage is a lot lower.” Morgan told him calmly. “I’d advise you to go to an agency as soon as you hit the three months, to make sure you’ll find the right candidates on time.” Morgan calmly explained. “And you’ll still have a lot of time to stop it, before you make any rushed decisions.” He wanted to say he wouldn’t back off, but who knew what would happen through the course of the months. 

“Let’s go to the ultrasound then.” Morgan said with a soft smile, before walking over to the bed, or huge chair or whatever a person wanted to call it, and laid down on it. Maybe it was for the best for him to wear sweatpants anyway, because it would be a lot easier for the ultrasound, right? Daryl stood right next to him, grabbing his hand again for support. He looked up to the bright blue eyes and softly smiled to him, he felt less nervous already. Morgan was really calming and he already spoke about the thing wandering in his mind… so this wouldn’t be the worst thing.. right? “Alright, I need you to lower your sweatpants just a bit, if that’s alright with you?” He nodded slowly and let go of Daryls hand to lower his sweatpants a bit, together with his underwear which was in the way. He still had some dignity, though. Nothing but a small patch of pubic hair was in view. 

“It’s going to be cold, just warning you.” He huffed a laugh and smiled softly. Well, he could deal with the coldness. From the corners of his eye he could see Daryl biting the nail of his thump, something he did when he was restless or nervous. He smiled softly and held his hand out for the boy. More for the other boy than for his own. The cold gel touched his skin and he couldn’t help the goose bumps that started to spread over his body. He probe of the ultrasound touched his lower belly and he tried to relax as possible while Morgan was probably looking for his womb. He softly ran his thumb over the back of Daryl’s hand, looking at the white ceiling above him. He couldn’t see anything else yet anyway, the screen of the ultrasound was towards Morgan’s face. “Alright, I found the womb.” Morgan finally announced after a couple of minutes. Rick turned his head towards Morgan, who turned the screen around for them to see. It didn’t even look like a baby yet, but that was to be expected. “The little heart seems to be working fine, it’s developing quite good as well.” Morgan started to explain, before smiling softly. “Do you want to hear the heartbeat?” He couldn’t believe that that little creature was living inside of him and he slowly nodded, his eyes focussed on the dark screen with the white lines and white little thing inside of it. The white little thing that was going to be a baby. 

And then they heard it, the fast heartbeat of the little person that was growing inside of him. And maybe for the first time he was in awe, he was actually fascinated that this was growing in _him_. He felt tears burning in his eyes and he didn’t even know why he was getting so emotional about this. Probably those damn hormones again that were flooding through his body. He felt Daryl’s soft lips against his hand and he squeezed softly into Daryl’s hand, but he couldn’t manage to look back from the screen for even one second. “Do you want it on video?” Unable to even speak words he nodded again before he could even think about it, but he wanted it. He wanted to cherish this moment forever. 


	4. Thirteen weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.  
> Like damn it's more than a month smh.   
> The last bit is probably shit as well, I'm really tired but I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible sfjhsf.   
> I had a lot of exams and loads to do so.. sorry it took so long :"( 
> 
> Hope it makes a bit, though it feels more like a filler to me nnngh

It was like hell. He had to wee, what seemed like, every five damn minutes. It made him insane, the amount of times he had to go to take a wee. Not only that was bothering him, the fact that he became dizzy at the most random times wasn’t that nice either. The third time on the first day that had happened he had called the gynaecologist because he didn’t know what was going on. And he was scared. But he had told him that was just fine, that nothing was really wrong. He told him that a lot of blood was going to the growing baby inside of him and that he had to be extra careful with standing up. 

He was thirteen weeks pregnant right now. Thirteen weeks. He couldn’t believe how the time flew by. Right now he was trying to go to school for at least three days in the week. But some days he was just too tired to go. Sometimes the unborn child felt like a damn punishment because it kept him up with throwing up, or weeing every five minutes. 

The best nights were with either his mom or with Daryl. His mom was really comforting, sometimes when he couldn’t sleep she’d make him a cup of tea, in the hope it would make him a bit more relaxed. His dad had allowed Daryl to sleep in his room for one night in the week, which was progress. His dad tried to be supportive, but sometimes it didn’t look that way. Sometimes it sounded like he was trying to piss Daryl off, but Daryl stayed calm and just listened to his dad. 

No-one else knew yet. And he would like it to keep it that way, but he knew that his belly would start to grow soon. He was a little over three months pregnant, that meant he’d still had six months to go until he was going to give birth to the little child in his lower abdomen. His mom already made sure he’d fit into his jeans by putting some elastics in it, so that it wouldn’t be looking weird. Because he wasn’t big enough yet for pregnancy clothing -yes he was going to need some damn pregnancy clothes later on- and too big for his own clothing. 

Well.. big.. He didn’t see anything yet. It seemed quite flat to him. But even if he didn’t see anything, his trousers wouldn’t fit him whatever he tried to do. Life was just not fair like this. He sighed softly and went with his hand through his hair. It was stressful. He was always scared that people would find out. Even though no-one would ever think about it, a guy being pregnant, he was scared that they would see the signs. 

And he knew Daryl wouldn’t leave him. But it gnawed on his insides, that as soon as it would come out Daryl would leave him. Because he was weird and anything but normal.. And he knew it was bad to think, because up until now Daryl had been there for him, even been happy with him being pregnant. But what if the whole world was against them? 

Daryl was always asking him if he was okay, caught him one time when he actually passed out while standing up during lunch, and was almost the whole time with him. Picked him up after each class.. It was really sweet, but he knew that their friends were looking at them weirdly. Because Daryl had been protective. Even more than normal. And he knew that their friends were noticing it too, he knew why Daryl was behaving like this, but it would awake some doubts inside the heads of their friends minds. 

They had to be careful. If they weren’t… who knew what could happen. He sighed softly and placed his head softly against Daryl’s shoulder while he closed his eyes. They were at his place, where Daryl was almost every day at his house. And six out of the seven days his dad send him home at like seven. That one night was a good night every week, though. Most of the times Daryl stayed on the Saturday, because they could spend more time together there. 

Most of the time it was just watching some movies and cuddle up together… together with a lot of food… because let’s be real he was eating like a pig. He ate so damn much because of the child growing inside of him. Well, it was for a good cause, let’s leave it at that. He nuzzled a bit more against Daryl’s shoulder, who wrapped his arm around him to let him rest his head against his chest. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Right now he was quite settled. If you’d asked him he wasn’t even pregnant at this moment. He wasn’t sick, didn’t feel weird. He was fine right now and that wasn’t what happened most of the time. 

Daryl’s hand was softly trailing his arm, going up and down slowly. And he loved Daryl’s touches, soft, careful and loving all at the same time. It was almost mean that he had to leave so many times. Well, not tonight at least, because it was Saturday, the only day in the week he was allowed to sleep over in their house. In his room. Nothing had happened, though.. but that was mostly because he felt so bad whenever Daryl was in his house. Not mentally, more physically. Well, sometimes mentally as well. He had nights where he’d just call up Daryl and telling him that he couldn’t get through with this, that he wanted to end it all, to just get rid off the baby. But Daryl would be understanding and explaining all the options and saying that if that was what he really wanted, he wouldn’t stand in his way. 

And sometimes he just needed to hear Daryl’s voice, talking about some random things until he fell asleep. Daryl was just there for him, always picking up his phone whenever he called him. Sometimes he literally woke up because of him and he’d always apologize to Daryl for waking him up.. Because most of the time he lost track of time and didn’t see that it was two in the morning.. His thoughts kept him up most of the time, even though he the growing child inside of him did tire him. 

Daryl gently placed a kiss on top of his head, which made him look up to the older boy with a soft smile. There weren’t enough words to explain to him how much he loved him, how much he cared for the man. He would’ve crumbled down without him, that’s a thing he knew for sure. He wouldn’t have been able to get this far already without him. 

“Did ya know it must be the size of a peach?” Somewhat surprised he looked up to the boy, who started to get flustered about it. “How do you know that?” He asked with an amused smile on his face. “Just… y’know.. looked it up..” Daryl mumbled, which made him chuckle a bit. “Oh, just shut up ya.” Daryl said with a blush on his face. 

He huffed a soft laugh, before he got up slowly and pressed his lips softly against Daryl’s. Daryl smiled into the kiss, which made him smile as well. Most kisses were given on days where he felt a bit better and his mouth didn’t taste like vomit, because that had happened quite a lot. He slowly manoeuvred himself until he was on Daryl’s lap, while they kept placing kisses on each other lips, with those smiles here and there disconnecting their lips for a bit. Daryl softly placed a hand on his hip, while the other hand intertwined itself in his hair. 

The smiling kiss became a more heated kiss quite quickly. He felt better and, well, they were both two teenagers. And you know how they always said to people that they looked like two horny teenagers? They were exactly that at that moment. Daryl slid his hands underneath his t-shirt and it wasn’t long before his shirt landed somewhere on the floor. It was a good thing they were in his room instead of downstairs, dear lord. The hand that had run over his arm just a couple of minutes ago was now caressing his side, his back and almost over his whole body. Meanwhile he tried to get Daryl’s shirt off, while Daryl was already trying to lose the sweatpants he was wearing. Daryl leaned back for him so he could take off his shirt and he couldn’t hold his tongue back that licked his lips at the view. 

Daryl leaned forwards again, starting pepper his neck with kisses and soft bites. He couldn’t get himself to be quiet all the times, soft moans leaving his mouth at his most sensitive spots Daryl always seemed to find without any problem, like the one just below his earlobe, or just under his jaw. “Daryl.” He breathed as Daryl sucked on a small part of his skin and he knew, without a doubt, that there would be a bruise later. A bruise for everyone to see, even his dad. 

Daryl wrapped his arms around him, before he leaned a bit more forward and lead him downwards to the mattress. “Ya ‘kay with this?” he heard the rough, edgy voice of the man, which made him smile softly. “More than okay.” He mumbled against Daryl lips, “I’ll kill you if you stop right now.” He continued, before he closed the very small gap between their lips again and he could hear the soft laugh that had been trapped because of his kiss. 

His sweatpants, which were actually Daryl’s but who cares, were slowly taken off, while the palm of Daryl’s hand stayed in contact with his legs and shit, this was just mean. Daryl knew how to make him eager for him. It was almost unfair how the man could get him so riled up just by those shy touches he made on his body. But this time he had a surprise for the boy. And it worked because Daryl gasped, his blue almost completely taken over by the black of the pupil. “Rick Grimes, ya keep on surprising me.” Daryl mumbled with a smile. 

See, since he already felt so good, he kind of planned to do this. Kind of. Because it had been weeks, like.. fourteen, maybe fifteen weeks ago when they did it for the last time? And that was a long time. And he didn’t long to it when he felt bad, but he was lying if he said that at the good days he kind of missed being so intimate with his boyfriend. And right now, they could. Daryl took off his own sweatpants and underwear, before their lips crashed together again. 

Daryl’s hands started to slide down slowly, before pulling his lips away from his own, which made him make a desperate noise. Because holy damn, he didn’t want this to end. This was the holy grail, heaven. Daryl’s lips found their way to his neck again, licking his neck, peppering it with kisses, sucking on it and dear lord he had to hold back so many lewd and obscene noises from leaving his mouth. “Lube?” Daryl softly mumbled between the kisses against his neck. “Mhm… Drawer in my nightstand..” he softly mumbled. 

“No condoms?” Daryl asked with a slight frown on his face and Rick huffed a laugh out. “What, you’re planning on knocking me up?” he said teasingly. He was already pregnant anyway. Daryl chuckled softly and squirted some lube on his hands. “Mhm, gonna make sure that ya ‘re knocked up pretty damn well.” And something about that made his skin itch, because next time, they would be ready for it. They would raise the baby together. 

Daryl’s finger slowly traced his puckered hole, before slowly slipping in with one finger. He would’ve lied if he said that he hadn’t touched himself there the last couple of weeks, especially on the good days he had, but dear lord it always felt so different when it was Daryl’s finger entering him instead of his own. The angle was just right like this. The way he massaged his walls were just heaven. And don’t get him started on hitting his prostate just right because Daryl was the damn king of hitting his prostate. 

One finger became two fingers and he had to accommodate to the stretch he felt. The burning but common feeling he felt while being stretched out for his lover to indulge himself into. And then an involuntarily moan left his mouth when Daryl hit his prostate with his fingers. His body arched up, desperately trying to let Daryl touch it some more because he wanted him too. 

And then there was three fingers, hitting his prostate, massaging over it and making him writhe while trying to stay open for the boy. Daryl licked his lips almost like in a predatory, obscene way. Dear god, he could’ve come from just that. “Ya ‘kay?” Daryl asked him softly and he knew why he asked that. Because after this it would be shit to stop. But he felt fine, really, so he nodded with a smile. “Fuck me, please.” He said with a hoarse voice, because fuck if they didn’t do it now…

So Daryl lubed his cock up, before lining it in front of his entrance. Rick spread his legs a bit more to give Daryl all the space he needed. He felt how Daryl’s cock breached his entrance, his breathing going up just a bit more. He wasn’t used to this huge intrusion anymore. Before they did it at least a couple days per week, but now they hadn’t done anything in _months_. He slowly wrapped his legs around Daryls waist, hooking his legs on Daryl’s hips. Daryl pushed into him slowly, sometimes stopping to give him time to accommodate and rubbing circles into his hips, before pushing in some more. 

And finally, Daryl was completely seated inside of him. He felt incredulously full, the familiar stretch burning and it stung just a little bit, but at the same time he felt relieved, because Daryl was completely seated inside of him, like they’d probably both wanted to. Daryl kept running circles with his thumbs over his hips, comforting him while he waited for him to be ready for him. He slowly nodded to the man as a sign he was ready for the next step; to be thrust into. 

Daryl started slowly, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back all the way in. After they both started to get a rhythm Daryl rearranged himself, before starting to thrust back in again. Lord save him, because Daryl aimed right at his prostate and he wanted to scream it all out. But Daryl silenced him with his lip, drinking every moan that was coming out of his throat while he thrusted in. He placed his hands on Daryl’s back, hooking their arms together. 

It hadn’t been long before he came, digging the tops of his fingers into Daryl’s skin on his back and tightening his legs around Daryl’s waist. He could vaguely hear the muffled curses from Daryl’s mouth, while he rode him through his orgasm to come himself, before the boy almost collapsed on him. Both heavily panting they were laying on his bed, letting their bodies rest a bit. 

Daryl slowly slid out of him and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around him and placing slow, long, languid kisses on his lips. If only time could freeze right now. 


	5. Sixteen weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all! i made a new chapter! c: 
> 
> I made this chapter with my tablet and bluetooth keyboard, so bear with me if there are lots of typos or anything like that uwu.  
> I'm on vacation right now, but I wanted to write this asap, even though it feels kind of like afiller and mostly filled with an angsty Rick :") 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Weeks really flew. It was insane how he had nothing just three weeks ago and had a little belly right now. He could ee it pretty good, though his clothing was still hiding the fact that he had a little belly right now. The highest chance of getting miscarriage was really low right now, which meant he was probably going to carry it until it was old enough and willingly wanted to come out of him. Which was really odd to think about because, how was the baby going to leave his body without doing too much damage to himself? Pushing it out would probably be pretty dangerous and a C-section wasn’t something he wanted to do.. 

But, there were other things to think about right now. Now that he had hit the three months mark it was important to do at least two things. One, go to the adoption agency to find the future parents of his unborn child and second, tell their friends what was going on with him and what’s going to happen later on,. And both weren’t thing he was going to like. Both things were going to be uncomfortable as hell.. Especially telling their friends. Would they cast them outside because of this? Or were they going to be just fine with this and just ignore the fact that he was a pregnant male? 

Daryl only seemed to be more adored by his growing abdomen, touching it whenever they were alone, caressing it so gentle and so soft, that he was sure he was about to melt down because it was so damn sweet. And that would make it even harder for him to give the baby away to new parents, even though they would be kind to the child and love it so much. One day he would make Daryl happy with their own children, when they were a bit older, but not right now. Even though it pained him. He would find good parents to the child, parents he chose himself, to know that the baby would be loved just as much or even more than they would. 

And he had to do it alone. He knew it was bad to not tell Daryl, he knew he should tell him, but this was something he had to do on his own. Because looking at those loving, adoring eyes Daryl made as soon as he saw him without a shirt were just.. too much. Because he started to look at him that way all day, everyday. And just for that look and Daryl’s behaviour, he wanted to keep the child. Because Daryl would be so gentle with the little baby, would coo soft words at it, play with it, spoil it like hell. He would take the small baby into his arms and whisper sweet things into it’s ear, with the same tone he used with him. Daryl would make sure the baby has the absolute best, even if it would cost him so damn much. 

He softly went with his hand over his lower, swollen, abdomen. Where their child was growing, where the little child was safe and sound inside of him. If only it had been two or three years later when he ended up pregnant, because in that case he probably would have kept it. Especially with the way Daryl behaved himself and with the period he’d be in his life. He would be twenty, almost twenty-one in three years. And he knew that was still pretty early to get a child, but he would have still kept it, because by that time he hoped he and Daryl would be living together, Daryl would probably have a job by then and he would’ve been in college, but he would drop out for the baby. He could pick up a part-time job and Daryl still working at his own job. They would be able to provide everything for their little sunshine. 

But that wasn’t going to happen now. He was still underage, he had no money, both of them didn’t even graduate yet until the end of this school year and they weren’t even close to go and live together. It wasn’t the right time. He softly sighed as his mom stopped the car and looked at him with worry. “Are you sure you don’t want Daryl to at least know what you’re going to do, darling?” she asked very cautious. And to be honest he didn’t even know why he didn’t tell him, because he could’ve just said that he didn’t want him with him. And maybe it was just his hormones messing around with his mind because shit, he wasn’t so sure either why he was even here. 

“I should call him.” He softly mumbled, before exiting the car and wave at his mom. He would call her in case he wanted to be picked up, for now he had one thing to do, call Daryl and explain to him what he was about to do. Without him. Or he could ask him to come but it would make it so damn hard... but on the other hand so damn safe. He hated himself, he should’ve told him in the damn first place because look at the mess he made right now just because he couldn’t make a damn choice about this all. He know he should trust him some more, but he also knew that there was a huge chance that Daryl would ask him one more time if he was sure about this. Because he was, but not anymore. Even though it was the most logical thing. He still had an hour before the appointment, he was on time on purpose, in case he really, really didn’t want this. 

So he called Daryl’s number. There was no going back now, he had to tell him every single thing and let him hear what he wanted to hear. As usual it didn’t take long for Daryl to pick up the phone. He learned that Daryl had given him a special ringtone so he knew when the call was coming from him. And that was sweet, so damn sweet. “Hey there sweetpea,” Daryl’s rough voice sounded over the phone. God, he loved it when his voice was so rough. “Ya okay?” most of the time when he called Daryl was when something was wrong with him, nothing weird here once again because once again he made a mistake and needed to come clean with the man he so loved. 

“Uhm.. hi, Daryl. I.. I kind of made a mistake.. uhm..” He muttered nervously, a bit scared as well. He knew Daryl wouldn’t get mad at him, Daryl was always so understanding, but he could only be afraid for everything that was building up because of all of the pain he caused for the man. How bad must it be when your pregnant boyfriend didn’t even ask you a simple thing as this? “Whadd’ya mean Rick?” Daryl’s confused voice sounded through the phone, which made him swallow harshly, he knew he hadn’t been fair. _Again_. “I’m.. uh.. in front of the adoption agency we chose...uhm.. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it’s just that..” god, how was he going to fix this all? He knew there was only one thing left to do for him to make the boy understand him somewhat, but still, it was a shitty decision. 

“Just what? Talk to me sweetpea.” Dear lord how was Daryl so.. forgivable? He would have been mad, sad and the lord knows what else if he heard this from his boyfriend. “I’m scared I’m goin’ to tap out of it and keep the baby.” He softly mumbled, sighing loudly. He knew it asn’t supposed to be this way and he shouldn’t feel like this but damn he did. “And why’s that?” Daryl asked him softly, but a bit surprised because he probably didn’t expect this from him. “Because i love the way you look at me, the way you touch my lower abdomen... and I can just.. See how it would be. It scares me, Daryl.” He softly said, beaten, completely beaten. Because he had never wanted this to happen. But from the moment he heard the little heartbeat from the wonder inside of him. Shit it was hard. 

“Ya don’t have to be afraid darlin’. I swear. Ya had a point when ya wanted to let our baby get adopted. And ‘s okay, I’m fine with it. We can just make another one y’know?” He actually snorted at the last words, he was a damn idiot and Daryl probably knew that as well. Daryl knew he could make rash decisions, even if the rest of the people didn’t agree with him. Sometimes he just simply didn’t care. “Can you come over here?” he asked so quiet, so vulnerable. Because he should’ve asked that in the first damn place instead of just going. He should’ve thought about it, because up until now Daryl had always be right by his side, even accepted the fact that he was pregnant which not a lot of people would do. 

“Of course, ‘m comin’ right now. Stay where ya are.” God, what did he ever do to deserve this wonderful boy? If only he weren’t so bad at making decisions in his life, he’d be the perfect partner for Daryl as well. “Okay... See you soon.” He softly mumbled into the phone before hanging up and put his phone back in his pocket. He sat down on the bench across the street, gently resting a hand on his slightly swollen abdomen. _I’m sorry_ he thought, directed to the growing child. He was sorry that his dad was a mess. Or mom, whatever. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, no more rash decisions. Always include Daryl. Just.. don’t try to change his mind anymore. As soon as he would make sure which parents his baby were going to get he was not allowed to change his mind anymore. 

He didn’t want to hurt those people’s feelings after waiting for a baby so damn long. He wanted to give people what they couldn’t have. A family with a child. He was the one who could do that, with the child Daryl and he made. He didn’t really know what kind of parents he would want to pick. He wasn’t really into the things as people with a lot of money, because they would become spoiled brats and might not get a bond so close with their parents like he wanted them to have. He wanted a couple that _loved_ each other. Those who could give the same love to this child as he and Daryl would have given it. 

The roar of a motorcycle made him look up. It was a familiar noise, something he grew accustomed to through all those months of being with him. God, he looked so good on that motorcycle. Daryl’s eyes scanned the environment, before they landed on him. He took long steps as he neared him and crouched in front of him with worry almost completely overtaken his eyes. He softly grabbed Daryl’s hand and sighed softly. “I don’t know if I can do this..” he softly said to him, closing his eyes because Daryl would see everything in his eyes. His worries, his stress, his discomfort. “Ya can, if ya want.” Daryl softly said to him, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. 

He just didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He wanted to keep the baby, but he didn’t want to keep the baby. “Listen, I know ya ‘re high on the hormones, but I know ya can get through this. Both of us. If ya want to keep it or not, we’ll get through this together.” He swallowed thickly, trying not to think about it all. “I’m a mess...” He softly said to Daryl, squeezing into his hand. Daryl huffed a soft laugh and by the way his arm tensed he could feel the man standing up. “Ya ‘re not a mess, ya ‘re strong. Ya never had any of these hormones before, ‘s okay.” Daryl softly said to him, pressing a soft kiss against his head. 

And the only thing he could do was believe him, because he never doubted the words the boy told him. He slowly rose to his feet and looked up to Daryl. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you sooner..” he softly said to him, the guilt heavy in his voice as he told him. Daryl just gently smiled and pressed his lips against his temple. “I don’t mind not bein’ included in everythin’ darlin’. This is yer choice. ‘m here to support ya whenever ya want me to.” He softly said to him while he locked eyes with him. “You should be mad at me if I didn’t include you in everythin’...” he softly mumbled to him as he gently placed a hand on Daryl’s cheek. 

“Mhm, ya want me to be mad at ya?” Daryl said with a smirk on his lips, a smirk that told him enough, he’d be getting back at him in the bedroom. He huffed a laugh and placed his head against Daryl’s collarbone, pressing his body against the boy he loved. It was getting more uncomfortable to hug Daryl every couple of days, when the baby was growing which increased his abdomen. In a couple of weeks it would be almost impossible to give people hugs with the large belly he would have. Insane, that’s what it was. 

“I love you.” He softly said against Daryl’s collarbone, while Daryl wrapped his strong arms around his waist. “I love ya too,” Daryl mumbled back to him, pressing a kiss into his hair. Daryl was always so calm...and relaxing. As long as he was wrapped inside these arms, he felt safe. He didn’t have anything to worry about and he loved being there. He wished that they would stay together, breaking through the stereotypical thing of breaking up after school ended. Or after a couple of years. Because most of the time teenage love didn’t get far in life. Gosh, he wished this would. He would give anything in the world to stay together with Daryl for the rest of his life. 

“Let’s go inside, it’s time.” He softly said to the man, who slowly let him go from those safe arms. “Ya sure?” That final question he had wanted to avoid before. Yeah, he knew now. He knew it for sure. He nodded and softly smiled. “Yeah, let’s find some parents for our baby.” He said with a smile to the boy, who smiled and nodded. “And in a couple of years I’ll make sure you’ll get knocked up again.” Daryl said with a smirk, which made him huff a laugh. “I can believe that, yeah.” He said laughing. That was something to discuss with the doctor later as well, because he doubted there would be any contraceptives for men, so that would probably mean that they were going to have to use condoms for every time, which was a hassle giving the sex drive they had. 

And from what he had read on the internet, his own sex drive could go up even higher during the last semester, when there was more blood flow (at least, with women) and it would become more sensitive and _good_. Yeah, don’t get him wrong, but he did a bit of research, also with looking at pictures of women who were pregnant at certain weeks, just so he could know how long he could keep it a secret from their friends. Just as a reference, you know. And to see how big his belly would probably get, which was damn huge. He didn’t even know if his abdomen could get so big. Wouldn’t his skin rip or anything like that? And again, how the hell was he going to give birth? Questions for the gynaecologist at their next appointment in like a week or something. He would look it up in the agenda at home. 

For now he should focus on the conversation that was about to happen and to sign some forms stating that he was giving consent and that he wanted to get the baby adopted. Soon they would represent him with files as soon as he gave them the description about what kind of parents he was looking for and what he wanted from the parents. He wanted the parents to be there during the trial. To come with him to the gynaecologist to see their baby, t hear their baby not only from a damn video, he wanted them to already be invested in his baby. He wanted people he liked, nice people who could be his friends if he were older, or they were younger. He wanted people who would invite him to the child’s birthday, or maybe just as a baby sitter every now and then. He didn’t need to see the baby every week, he didn’t want to get too attached because it wouldn’t be his child anymore, but just once or twice a year would be enough for him. As long as the baby wouldn’t have any questions about where he came from, he shouldn’t have to know that he was the father/mother. Unless the parents wanted to tell the baby, that is.

It wouldn’t be a long appointment today, which was a good thing because how tiring being pregnant already was, this whole ordeal made him even more tired, especially mentally. Battling his own thoughts was the thing that was the most tiring the last couple of weeks, he was always busy with battling against his own thoughts but right now it had become even worse and he knew he should trust Daryl even more, especially if he wanted to be with him for a long time, so he should do that. Even if something was bothering him just a little bit, he should tell Daryl and let him help him.


End file.
